ADTR fanfiction
by imostlikelyhateyou
Summary: Before reading this, let me just tell you... I never expected July 23rd, 2011 to be so life changing. It was my eighth year attending warped tour in my home state, New York. It would also be my last.
1. Introduction

OKAY SO Basically, this story is an A Day To Remember fanfiction...

I also have it posted on Quizilla, the original version... this version on fan fiction is slightly updated and stuff.

I like the layout on this site more.

Here's some general character info, though... Just so no one is confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Character:<strong>

Annalise Magge

5'3", chest length dirty blonde hair, center parted, blue green eyes, curvy/few extra pounds

May 28th, 1989

22 years old.

Hair stylist and colorist.

Also the lyricist and vocalist in unsigned band, SendMeLetters.

Single

* * *

><p><strong>Her Cousin:<strong>

Julianna Magge

5'7", dyed black hair with blonde ombre at the bottom, full bangs, blue green eyes, perfect weight

August 23rd, 1989

21 years old.

Studying graphic design at SVA

Works part time at Trader Joe's

Dating Tyler Smith

* * *

><p><strong>Their Best Friend:<strong>

Jessica Korley

5'1", long, thick blonde hair, does whatever it wants, blue eyes, ideal weight for body

June 7th, 1987

24 years old.

Photographer for Alternative Press

Dating Sonny Johnson

* * *

><p>Tyler Smith- 21 years old, African American, shaved head, 6", well built.<p>

Sonny Johnson- 24 years old, 5'6", Caucasian, black skater hair, skinny/toned.

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, A Day To Remember is in this story, too. (:<strong>


	2. Too Much To Drink

**Annalise's point of view.**

"This is the best day of my life!" I yelled to Jess as she handed me another beer. I had lost count of which one this was, I just knew that the beer tasted good. I'm not that heavy of a drinker, I'm on a lot of anxiety and depression medications, so I can't be. But this is Warped Tour. I'm allowed to cut loose... right? I think I should be.

A Day To Remember had just finish their set, and the next band was setting up. I had never heard of them before, and we were both exauhsted and drunk, so Jessica and I found a bench to sit on. I took in a mouthful of the drink Jessica gave me and then spat it out all over the ground, and Jessica drunkenly giggled. "What the hell is this?" I demanded, the corners of my mouth still dripping of the drink. She hiccuped. "Vodka and iced tea. Mainly vodka... just drink it, it's good!" She insisted. I eyed her. She always wanted people to get drunker than they should be. It was her idea of a party. It's not that bad of an idea I guess, but I'd like to be warned as to what I'm drinking before I ingest it. I leaned back in the bench and closed my eyes as Jessica continued to slurp at hers, hiccuping every once in awhile. "If you're not gonna drink it, then I am!" She teased. I sat upright. "I can drink it! I'm just... I'm just digesting." I said very matter-of-factly. Jessica rolled her eyes at me and went to go check her schedule. She squealed. "The Ready Sets coming on next oh my god!" She bolted upright. "I'm gonna go find Juli! Are you coming?" She said, grabbing my arm. I tugged back. "Nah... I'm not really into him. You guys go ahead, I'll see you at the Asking Alexandria stage." I said, leaning back into my orginal position. She was too drunk to care, so she just slurred an agreement and then skipped off into the distance like a little kid. I could have sworn I heard her fall, but my eyes were closed, so I guess I'll never know.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I finally decided to drink whatever it was Jessica gave me. I took a sip and held my breath... If I took it down fast enough, it wasn't that bad. I'm not one to let booze go to waste, so I just chugged the cup and threw it over my shoulder. I might as well find a stage to go to until another good band comes on, I decided. I went to stand up and almost fell right back down. My legs felt liek Jell-o and suddenly, and my vision kept going in and out of focus. My stomach felt like it was turning in all types of different directions. The sun felt a lot hotter than it did earlier. I immediatley knew I was fucked. I'd never thrown up because of booze before, but I kind of had a feeling today would be the first. Well, shit. I forced my legs to work. I made them move. It was like trying to walk in high-heels, except the high-heels were made out of toothpicks. I needed to find a nurse. I made my legs move. I just stared at my feet, trying to tell myself 'One foot in front of the other, Anna. One foot in front of the other.' I wanted to look up to see what direction I was going in or if I saw a First Aid tent, but everytime I tried to look up, it felt like gravity was trying to pull it back down. It's safe to say I bumped into a lot of people, but I'm not sure. After what felt like wandering around for centuries an unfamiliar hand was on my shoulder. "Hey... are you alright?" A voice went along with this hand. I tried to look up at him, but my body just wasn't working. I tried to tell him I need a doctor. I'm not sure what I actually sounded like. I pity this poor man. All he wanted to do was help I was talking like a retarded baby.

**Neil's point of view.**

I was walking back from the water tent when I saw something slightly unusual for Warped Tour. A short girl, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair in a "SORRY FOR PARTYING" tank top and denim shorts, making a retarded jogging motion and her head almost straight down. She was obviously more than wasted. It was kind of scary, so being the softy I am I walked up to her. She almost walked into me, her head was straight down, but I stopped her by putting my hand on her shoulder. "Hey... are you alright?" I asked her. She tried to look up, but her head snapped right back down again. She tried to say something, but it sounded something like 'i read no proctor' or whatever. I could smell the vodka on her hair, she was so drunk. So I did what my mother would want me to do. I pick this girl up by her waist, threw her over my shoulder, and went to the First Aid tent. But however drunk she was, she was just sober enough to know something was going on. She made a slight flailing movement with her arms against my back and tried to speak again, but this girl was out of her god damn mind. I was surprised she could even manage this much communication.

We arrived at the medical tent, and I put her down on th floor. She could barely stand up. I knelt down slowly with her and told her "Just stay down here for a minute, okay?" She made a sign of agreement and gave a loose nod of her head, and afted I stood up she pressed her forehead against my knee and just sort of passed out. "Nurse... I think this girl needs help." I called out to the woman working there, pointing awkwardly at my new found friend. The nurse looked like she could use a beer or two herself. "She's just tired. Take her home and let her sleep or something." She said sharply. I twitched a bit. I hated it when people ignored shit like this. "Miss, this girl can't even talk. She's wasted." I said, raising my voice a little. The nurse stared at me darkly. "So what can I do? Give her food and water, make her get it otu of her system and let her sleep it off." The nruse turned away from me, pretending to be interested in something else, to let me know the conversation was over. The girl sleeping against my leg drooled a little bit. I sighed. I couldn't just leave her here... and it's not like I had plans for the rest of the day... I guess this girl gets to sleep on the tour bus.

**Jeremy's point of view.**

I had just finished taking a nice cold shower after a damn good show. I just kind of wanted to chill for the rest of the day. As I was walking out of our bus's minature bathroom, Jpsh was sitting on the couch and Neil was walking back onto the bus... carrying a girl. Neil just went about his way, like this was an everyday thing, walking this girl to his bunk and tucking her in. We tried to open our mouths but Neil shushed us, like we were gonna wake a baby or something. He walked back from our bunk and said, "I found that girl wandering around today. I think she has alcohol poisoning, but the nurse won't do anything... So let's just keep her here until she wakes up and has someone pick her up... okay?" Neil was straight foward and to the point, but I was still kind of confused. We all were. "So, uhm... we're babysitting a drunk girl until she wakes up... and then what?" Josh asked. "Well... we explain to her what happened, and ask her if she can have someone pick her up." Neil shurgged. I just kind of stood there. I didn't really care that much but, we don't usually just let random drunk chicks detox in our beds. A one night hook up was one thing, but this was just a little different.

We all just kind of sat there in an awkward silence, trying to think this through. "She's definitley gonna freak the fuck out when she wakes up." Josh muttered, not taking his eyes away from the text he was sending.

**~20 or so minutes later~**

"We gave all of ourselves

to entertain you

We're only hurting us"

An unfamiliar ringtone started playing. None of us used our own songs as ringtones, that's just fucking dumb. It took Neil about five minutes to realized that it was the girls phone. He ran over to his bunk, and removed it from her pocket. The girl just groaned and rolled over. She was completely knocked out. Neil just missed the call by a fraction of a second, but it started ringing again. Neil's eyes darted to each of us. "Some girl named Jessica is calling... do I pick up?" He asked nervously. A chorus of "Yeah what if it's her friend looking for her"s and "Might as well"s were given, but by that point the call had ended and another call was coming in from someone named Juli. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone from him. 'I'll do it." I muttered, and hit the accept button. "Hello?" I said into the phone, and was greeted by two yelling voices. "Anna where are you? We texted you like 13 times!" The girl, who I'm assuming is Juli, said. "Uh... This isn't Anna. Your friend was really sick so we took care of her... come to the A Day To Remember bus to pick her up." "Oh my god thank you so much! We'll be there right away!"

Before I could even say anything, this Juli character hung up the phone. I laughed to myself a little. I wonder if she realized a bandwas taking care of her friend, who I had just learned had the name of Anna. Josh was practicing bass when I came back in. "So what's up?" He asked as I sat next to him, "Anna's" phone still in my hand. "Her friends are coming to get her I guess... her names Anna." I mumbled tiredly. Josh didn't even look up from his bass, but he gave a slight nod of approval. "Cute name." He said, moretoo himself then to anyone else.

The phone started ringing in my hand again, this time Jessica calling. I answered it, of course. "We're outside the bus, where are you? We're the only ones out here." She was trying to sound calm, but sounded kind of pissed. I smirked. "You can come inside the bus... we're the ones taking care of her." I said bluntly. The girl made a sound of shock and began stuttering. "Oh.. okay... we just l-let ourselves in?" She stammered. I laughed. "I'll have Josh get the door." I said cooly, and hung up. As if on que, Josh jumped up and swung open the door with a casual grin. "Welcome, ladies!" He said, as if did so everyday. We're assholes like that. We like to fuck with people.


	3. A Bad Start

**Annalise's point of view.**

I woke up to a pounding headache and Jess's familar laugh.

I've never really been hungover before, but I knew enough about them to know, this was most definitley one. I have no idea how I got into a bed or who's bed it was, but fuck it, it was comfortable. And Jess was apperently here, so things couldn't be all that bad. Without opening my eyes, I called out. "Jess!" I half whined, half hollered. "D'awww the baby woke up!" She said in her cutesy voice. I just groaned. "Give me a bucket, I need to yack." I said. I heard an awkward stiffled laughter, but no Jess with a bucket. "Jess! Where are we!" I demanded, starting to roll out of the bed. "WAIT WAIT STOP! I'M COMING JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Jess responded urgently, and in a flash she was next to me, hands over my eyes. "Okay... I'm gonna take you to the bathroom now... and after you get it out of your system I'll explain everything to you..." She said in a soothing, motherly tone, while helping me out of the bed. "Jess... the fuck is going on?" I muttered. I swear, I have the weirdest friends. "Shh... just follow me..." She whispered. "Jeremy, where's the bathroom?" She asked, obviously not to me. "Jeremy Meeg? How did we get here?" I asked. Jeremy Meeg was a friend of ours. Sometiems Jess and I went to his apartment to party. Jess just giggled. "No, not Meeg... after the bathroom you'll know." Jess lead me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. "Okay, open your eyes." She said as she pulled her hands away from my face. Yep, not Jeremy Meeg's bathroom. But duty calls. I knelt down in front of the bowl and gave way to some much needed detox.

After wiping my mouth on toilet paper and flushing, I faced Jess. "Now, explain everything." I demanded, eyeing her supsiciously. She smiled wide, kneeling in front of me. "Well... you were drunk.. and you made soem new friends..." She laughed to herself. I glared at her. What was going on, damn damn it. "Neil Westfall found you and took you to the bus. Welcome to the mobile home of your favorite band." My jaw fucking dropped. "You're fucking with me. Oh my god. You're fucking with me." I stated. Jess kept giggling. "And... if you're feeling up to it... they invited us to an after party at a club." I just kind of sat there wide eyed like an idiot. I became somewhat flustered. "Why does this shti always happened when I'm passed out?" I rolled my eyes. Jess started to crack up. "Well... you took the news better than Josh expected. Come on, let's introduce you." She said, pulling me up by the hands. She swung open the bathroom door like she owned the place. "Anna, meet A Day To Remember." She said teasingly.

I don't know why, but I kind of expected something... different. They were all sitting on a couch. Alex and Kevin were playing a video game on a flat screen (their bus was fucking huge, might I add), Jeremy was eating a sandwitch, Neil was playing with his phone, and Josh was on his laptop. Juli just sat on the floor by Josh's foot, and Jess went to join her. Neil looked up at me for a split second and smiled. "Ah, there's my new friend!" He said. He got up and embraced me in a tight hug, like he'd known me forever. He pulled back and let his hand out. "I'm Neil Westfall, pleased to take care of you in your time of need. Advil, coffee or both?" He said, shaking my hand. "Uhm... both would be nice.. Thank you so much... I'm really sorry.." I blushed, embarrassed. I don't even want to know what a fool I made of myself. Neil just chuckled. "The guys can tell you stories about me. Here, take a seat while I get you some food!" He said, while giving me his spot next to Jeremy. Neil dashed out the door, and left me there. Sitting next to Jeremy Mckinnon. Juli was talking to Josh about The White Stripes and how it sucks that they broke up, and Jessica was sharing drunk stories with Kevin. I sat totally silent. Like... the fuck was I supposed to say?

"Uhm... I'm really sorry about today..." I said to Jeremy, trying to strike up a conversation. He glanced at me, swallowed what he was chewing, and said. "It's cool I guess. You snore a lot though." I was taken aback. "Uhm... excuse me?" I said, glaring at him. Who uses that as a conversation starter? Seriously. He laughed. "I'm kidding, chill out!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered. I leaned back and crossed my arms. Neil should come back. He was a lot friendlier.

Interuppting my deep annoyance for Jeremy, Jessica asked, "Hey, do you think you'll be good for that club tonight?" Oh god. I'm already annoyed by this guy. No way in Hell am I spending the night with him. "Uh... nah, I think I gotta work through my hangover. Just call me when you need a ride home." I said, making sure I looked past Jeremey completely. Juli whined. "No! I'd feel way too bad leaving you alone!" She gave me puppy dog eyes. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" She asked. Oh god. Moralistic Juli, my beloved cousin and best friend. You see, Jess was my 'devil on my shoulder,' in a way. She was the sweetest and always there when you need her, but she's a bit of a dare devil. Juli is the mom. If she could, she'd have Jess and I walking around in bubble wrap at all times. "No thanks Juli... but really, have fun. I don't wanna hold you guys back." I said, sincerely. If they wanted to hang out with them, that's cool. I just don't want to. "No... we won't go unless you go." Juli persisted. She was as stubborn as me sometimes. I was gonna open my mouth in protest, but Jeremy just cut me off. "You guys go to the bar. I'll stay here with... uh... what's your name again?" He said, turning towards me. I really could have slapped the guy. "Anna. My name is Anna." I muttered. "Yeah, what she said." Jeremy said, jerking his thumb at me.

Juli looked in awe. "That's so sweet of you Jeremy!" She gushed. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Now I'm in an awkward situation. Neil burst through the door, carrying a Starbucks Doubleshot Expresso in one hand and Taco Bell in another. "I couldn't find any Advil, but caffeine should do the trick." He said, putting the makeshift meal in my lap. Why couldn't he stay with me? He was nice. I reached up to hug him. "Holy shit! How did you know I love Taco Bell?" I joked. He smiled at me and pointed towards Juli and Jessica. "You make for an itneresting conversation topic when you're passed out drunk for three hours." He joked. I turned bright red but couldn't help laughing. "Thank you so much, Neil. I really appreciate it." I said, then kissed his cheek. I think I saw Jeremy twitch in the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure. Whatever. I popped open my can of Expresso and chugged it. I burped. I said excuse me, but Jeremy just rolled his eyes at me. "You're such a dyke." He muttered. I punched his arm lightly. "Fuck you!" I exclaimed. He raised his hand and I put my arms up in defense, thinking he was going to hit me... but instead, he started tickling me. Let me tell you, I am fucking ticklish. I tried to shoo him away but he was a lot stronger. I ended up falling on the floor, but he just followed me. He pinned me down and kept tickling my sides. "Mercy! "Mercy!" I squealed. Finally, he stopped. He smiled evilly at me. "Next time, I don't hit me." He said as he got up. He put out his hand to lift me up, but when I went to grab it, he pulled it away. "Syke!" He laughed. I scowled at him. "Asshole." I muttered, as I started to pick myself up.

He looked a little hurt, and put his hand out again. "Nope!" I said as I stood up straight. He just rolled his eyes at me and plopped back down on the couch. Suddenly, my phone went off. The problem was, I didn't have it. The horrifying part was Jeremy took it out of his pocket. I jumped at it, but he stood up and pulled it out of my reach. Fuck him, he was tall. "Uhm... can I have my phone back?" I demanded, standing on my tippy toes to reach it. "Say please." He said with a smirk. I stopped stretching and gave him an innocent look. "Please?" I asked humbly. I looked at me darkly for a second, like I offended him. He put the phone in my hands and then sat down with a scowl on his face, refusing to look at me. Whatever, this guys an asshole. I looked at my phone... it was a text from Jessica. Even though she was only five feet from me. I glanced up at her suspiciously, but she was acting normal.

"You and Jeremy are really cute together," it read. I think Jessica might be insane sometimes. I texted her back. "I've know him for ten minutes. He's the biggest prick in the world." I have no idea what was going on with her mind. She looked at my text and then shot me a mischevious look. "Hey... guys... It's getting kinda late, should we go to the bar now?" She said, looking around. Fuck you Jess, it was only six o'clock. She was just looking for an excuse to leave me with this douche. They all exchanged words of agreement and "Oh just let me get ready"'s, and then they were off. Oh fucking lord.


	4. Making Friends

_[This chapter was really, really rushed... Sorry. Next will be better, I swear!]_

We just kind of sat there in an awkward silence for a while. What the fuck else were we supposed to do? We didn't exactly have a good start. I mean, I didn't want to go out to the bar or whatever my friends they were doing. So them leaving was cool. But leaving me with asshole Jeremy Mckinnon? Not cool. Fuckface, I mean, Jeremy, got up and picked up the ps3 controller. "What are you doing?" I asked spitefully. Probably playing video games and ignoring me. "We're watching a movie." He muttered. Normally I wouldn't have really cared, but something about this man rubs me wrong. "Oh, we decided this?" I shot back. Jeremy looked back at me evilly. "Look, I know we got off on a bad start, but actually try to deal with me, okay? I stayed back for you, to try and get to know you. So appreciate it." He raised his voice a little, and it scared me. I wanted to lash out at first, but let's just face it. It wouldn't get me anywhere. So I took a deep breath, recomposed myself and said, "Okay, Jeremy... let's start over. Hi, I'm Annalise Magge." I held my hand out, and smiled my best, brightest smile. He rolled his eyes at me, but I saw a little smirk come on. He stood up, turned to me, and took my hand in a firm handshake. He bowed a little, and pretended to take off an imaginairy top hat. "Hello, madam. I'm Jeremy Mckinnon. Would you like to watch a movie with me?" He said in a proffesional, sweet voice, returning my smile. I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, kind sir. I would enjoy that very much."

For the first time, I actually made eye contact with him. I liked his face. I don't know why, but I did. Jeremy turned back again, and turned on the Netflix app on the ps3. Well, rather, he tried to. A pop up kept coming on saying there was a problem connecting to the internet. Jeremy gently dropped the controller and pouted. "Meh... this sucks." I cocked my head to the side, thinking. "Hey... why don't we check a movie theater?" I suggested. Jeremy looked at me like I was an idiot. "I'm not driving a bus around, and I don't know shit about this place." Of course as soon as he wants to turn over a new leaf he became an asshole again. I took a deep breath and tried not to throw my shoe at his face. "I hope you realize I have a car in the parking lot, and I know shit about this place." I tried to say it laughingly, but this guy makes it kinda hard. He just sat there, taking in how stupid he made himself sound. Then, Jeremy did the last thing I expected him to do. He started laughing. Not hysterically or anything, but not half assed. "Oh, yeah! How stupid of me!"_ [A/N: The others went to the bar with The Devil Wears Prada. Hence they didn't need a car.]_ I couldn't help but grin. Finally, this guy showed some kind of modesty. I got up and pulled my keys out of my pocket. "To the shit mobile!" I announced proudly, throwing my fist in the air like a superhero. He got up and ruffled my hair and smiled. I pulled away. "The fuck, brah?" I said playfully. This man was bipolar, I swear. He just shrugged and smiled more. "Nothing, now let's go find something to watch. Lead the way!" He went and swung open the door with a grand movement, totally going along with my overexageratted excitement.

**~moments later~**

"And when the kids are old enough, we're gonna teach them to fly!" We sang completly off key and out of tune, and way to loud for a Dave Matthews song. It didn't matter. I finally had someone that loved Dave Matthews the way I did. After singing the chorus and during a redlight, I turned the music down a bit. "Wow, I never expected you to be Dave Matthews Band fan!" I said cheerily, almost forgetting what a dick he was earlier. "I didn't expect you to be, either!" He looked at me and smiled, and there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye. He held my gaze softly for what seemed too long, but it was itneruppted by a blarring horn behind us. The light had changed colors. Shit. I stepped on the gas and we laughed. We turned the music back on, and started singing So Right. He sang his heart out, through the whole thing. I couldn't help but smile. This looked like something out of a cute movie. Wait, what am I saying? I wanted to guy's balls in a sling earlier... oh, whatever. I parked in front of the movie theater, and before I could even move, Jeremy kind of spazzed. "Wait, wait, don't move!" He said frantically. He hopped out of the car and ran to my side, and opened my door. He did a bow type thing again, and said "After you, madam." I couldn't help but blush. Who wouldn't? I got up and put my hands on my hips, faked a british accent and said, "Thank you, gentleman." We looked at each other and started laughing like idiots. Still laughing, he took the crook of my arm in his, and started walking with me. We walked into the crowded lobby, filled with annoying little 14 year olds. We squinted at the electronic movie time board, looking at all the titles. "These all really suck." He said in his usual arrogant way... except for the first time today, I agree with him. I pouted a bit. "This was a waste of gas." I muttered. Jeremy unlinked our arms and folded them. "Well, fuck." He said. I really didn't want to end the happy we just had. Come on, Anna, think, think... I scowled, trying to get an idea. "I have it!" I announced, a tad too loudly. He raised an eyebrow at me, along with a few other people in the lobby. "Blockbuster is closing." I said, as if he would understand that. Jeremy kept his eyebrow raised. "Sooo...?" He said skeptically. My turn to roll my eyes. "So, everything is like less than a dollar. Let's go raid it for something good, get ice cream and head back to the bus!" I suggested. He mulled the idea over in his head, then shrugged. "Whatever, let's go for it." He said.

**~moments later~**

We pulled up in front of the Blockbuster, and he repeated his gentleman act of opening the car door. Once we got into Blockbuster, I darted to the horror section, without even saying a word. Jeremy followed me wordlessly. "You like horror?" He asked. I made a flailing motion with my arms, somethign I do a lot when I'm excited. "YES I LOVE IT." He jumped back a bit, surprised by my outbreak of enthusiasm. "Uhm... okay, I'm gonna go look in the action part, if you don't mind." He said, turning around. "Check if they have Spiderman!" I called back to him, while thumbing through Paranormal Activity and Haunting In Conneticut. I love supernatural horror movies, and I don't care what he wants to watch, I need at least one good horror movie. A few minutes later, Jeremy came back with some car movie. Ew. I grimaced. "Uh, sorry, but... No." I said, adding a smile at the end of it. He looked at me annoyed. "You are the most complicated person I have ever met." He said. We tried to look at eah other seriously, but we ended up laughing instead. I pulled the DVD I wanted from the shelf. "Drag Me To Hell. Now go look for candy." I said, matter-of-factly. Before he could speak, I turned and walked to the register.


	5. Tyler

**3rd Person Point Of View**

_"HELP ME, PLEASE!"_

The ground open into flames out of no where. Out of fear, Annalise flung herself onto Jeremy and clung to his arm. "Tell me when the scenes over!" She squeaked.

Alison Lohman was dragged into the pits of Hell, while her fiance watched. Skeletons pulled her into the pit as her skin melted off.

"Gross." Jeremy muttered. The screen faded to black and played eerie music, rolling the credits.

Jeremy hit the 'stop' button on the controller, and looked at the girl next to him. "For someone that loves horror movies, you're a wimp." He said, shaking her off his arm.

Annalise scrunched up her nose at him. "Shut up, you jumped too." She accused. Jeremy got annoyed. "No, I didn't. I just had a twitch."

"Mhm, suuuure you did." Annalise smirked playfully. "Whatever." Jeremy mumbled, reaching into the bag of gummy worms. He pulled out a blue one.

"Hey, I wanted the blue one!" Annalise said childishly.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He had an idea. "You do?" He said teasingly. She crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid. "Yeah, I do!"

Jeremy lifted the worm towards his face and stuck out his tongue. He seductively licked it and sucked on it, then shoved it in Annalise's face.

"Still want it?" He said with a wink.

"EWWWWWW! No!" She shoved his hand away, but Jeremy was a lot stronger. He held her hand down and strung the little candy in front of her face.

"Jeremy! We're not six!" Annalise whined, still trying to fight him off. Jeremy liked watching her try fighting him off. Not in a creepy rapist way, but it was just cute playing around with her.

"Just eat it!" He yelled, pushing it to her lips. Annalise kept her mouth shut tight. He shoved the gummy worm up against her lips. "Come onnn!" He whined.

Annalise continued shaking her head. Jeremy gave up. He leaned away from her and pouted. "You're mean!" He exclaimed. He was so cute when he did that, she thought. She almost felt sorry. "I'm sorry!" She gushed. "I just uhm... don't want your germs in my mouth," She continued. He gasped and put his hand to his chest, offended. "You think I have germs?" Annalise cracked a smile. "Your name is GERM-ey." She said. Jeremy's face fell. "You're not funny." He said, and then laughed.

"If I'm not funny, how come you laughed?" Annalise said, flustered.

"Because it's funny how you think you're funny."

Annalise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Meh." She muttered.

God damnit... I can't take this anymore, Jeremy thought.

He grabbed her face and kissed her right on her mouth.

**Annalise's Point of View**

His lips were chapped and tased like gummy worms and faintly like the popcorn we ate ealier.

I would have pulled away, but he held my face in his hands.

I sat there for a solid 15 seconds. He just planted his lips against mine.

How was I supposed to react?

Fuck it, I kissed back. I parted my lips and put my hands around his neck.

I let this adorable, bipolar asshole kiss me.

And let me tell you, he is a good kisser.

**Jeremy's Point of View**

I was so scared she'd freak out. I mean... For all I knew, she could still hate me from earlier.

I didn't want to take it too far, so I just kept it as a peck to see if she'd advance.

I was just about to pull away when she did.

I shuddered when her hands grazed my neck. They were fucking cold.

**3rd Person Point of View**

Annalise's hands slid down Jeremy's arms, and she pulled herself away from him. She looked up at his face, but he was looking down at her hands. He played with her fingers. Jeremy's hands were so warm compared to hers.

He glanced up for a second and smiled. Annnalise leaned in and gave him a peck.

"Wanna watch Spiderman now?" She murmurred.

He gave her a peck in return. "X-men is way cooler."

She giggled and gave him a light shove. "Fuck that! Peter Parker could kick Wolverine's ass!"

They sat there watching Spiderman, occasionally arguing about who would win in a fight, Spiderman or Batman, Batman or Superman, Wolverine or Batman, so on and so forth.

"Dude, Spiderman would kill Wolverine. Wolverine has long nails. Ok, so do half the girls in the world. Spiderman would have the fucker in a cocoon before he could touch him!"

Jeremy shook his head. "Wolverine has "long nails", remember? He'll cut through them."

"Yeah but Spiderman can like... uhm... fuck you." Annalise laughed.

"Spiderman can fuck me?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh my god shut up." She said, shoving his arm playfully.

Jeremy shoved her back. "Make me!" He smiled.

Annalise grinned and took his cheeks in her hands.

**Annalise's Point of View**

My lips met his, and I felt the sparks. My knees felt weak and my hands tingled.

I felt like a smitten school girl, and I loved it.

I wish this kiss could have lasted forever, or at least advanced...

But as if on queue, the door swung open.

"Anna! Where's the nearest hospital?"

I turned to see Alex and Kevin, to my horror, holding up Juli, holding up my cousin, sister and best friend... her shirt was covered in vomit. Jessica, Josh and Neil were outside the bus. Jessica was sobbing.

I sprang up from the couch. "What the fuck happened?" I panicked. I was never good in stressful situations.

"Alcohol poisoning. Where's your car?" Kevin rushed.

I panicked to get my keys out as fast as I could. Have you ever noticed how everyday tasks become so much harder when you're freaking out?

The thing I have always hated about warped is finding your car. The parking lot is huge... at least the buses are in the parking lot, too... still doesn't help.

And my anxiety fogged my memory. Thank god for car alarms.

I drive a '67 Chevy Impala, a five seat car, so only five people could go in... Jeremy and I took front seat. Josh, Juli and Jessica took the back. Josh let Juli use his hoodie as a barf bag... some people are just saints, I swear.

Jessica was still sobbing when we got into the car. "Jess, what's wrong?" I asked, even though I was close to breaking down myself.

"It's my... fault..." She wailed.

"Jess, you didn't tell her to get alcohol poisoning. It's not your fault." I tried to comfort her.

She started sobbing even harder. "Y-yes I did! I wanted to see who could take more shots!"

She's lucky I was already stopped at a red light. My stomach churned over. I didn't know how to react to that.

Aside from Jess trying to quit her sobs, Juli puking and attempting to speak, the car ride remained silent.

We pulled up in front of the emergency room. "Josh, I'll carry her. You clean up your hoodie and calm down Jess... Anna, you gonna be okay?" Jeremy looked at me with sympathetic eyes. It was hard for me to breath and I wanted to cry, but I managed a weak nod. "I'll meet up with you in a minute," I croaked.

I wasn't fooling anyone. Jeremy leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, completely unnoticed by our three J's.

Josh was already out of the car, trying to wipe off his Chelsea Grin sweatshirt with some Burger King napkins he found in my car. Jessica was still crying and clinging to Juli, stroking her hair and mumbling regrets.

Jeremy went in through Josh's car door, picking up Juli bridal style. Jessica wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave!" She was blinded with drunk.

"I'm just taking to get her help, Jess... Do you want to come with us?" Jeremy mummured, the way you would calm down a toddler.

She "mhmm'ed" and followed, holding onto a part of Juli's soaked plaid shirt for dear life.

I just sat in the car, holding my breath. Something I normally do when I'm trying not to cry. I heard Josh curse to himself while he couldn't get all of it off his shirt. I watched him as he shoved it into the nearest garbage can.

I guess he realized I didn't leave the car. He came up and tapped on the driver's side window. I exhaled and rolled the window down.

"Hey." I said, softly.

"You okay?" Josh asked, leaning against my door.

I burst out sobbing. "No, I'm not okay. Healthy people don't throw up that much."

I held my face in my hands, too embrassed to look up. Josh awkwardly leaned into the car and wrapped his arms around me. "Listen, I've had alocohol poisoning before... I was worse than her and didn't even go to a hospital... she's gonna be fine, Anna."

I clung to his bare arm and sobbed. I probably looked like the biggest pussy alive right now. I didn't even care.

I pulled myself away when I felt Josh shiver in the late night air. Even though it was Summer, it was 2 A.M. It was chilly.

"Go into the hospital, okay? I'll be out in a minute." I said, wiping my eyes.

Josh bit his lip. "Okay, see you in a few." He ruffled my hair and walked away.

I took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror. My god, I looked like shit. I pulled my hair into a bun and wiped off the melted eyeliner and mascara.

_-bzzzbzzz-_

A phone went off, and it wasn't mine. It was coming from the back seat.

It was Juli's.

I reached back and checked it. She had two texts and a missed call from her boyfriend, Tyler.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Baby, why aren't you answering?"_

Her last text to him said she felt like she was dying. The phone buzzed in my hand. He was calling.

"Tyler?"

_"Jules?"_

"No, it's Anna... I just got Juli to the emergency room."

Silence.

"She went out to a bar with some new friends and Jess... she wanted to prove that she could take more shots than Jess."

More silence.

"Tyler?"

_"What hospital?"_

"Nassau Medical... why?"

He hung up.

That's what I liked about him. He was almost as protective of Juli as I am.

I finally got out of the car and made my way to the emergency waiting room.

Juli was still sitting, waiting to be treated, throwing up in one of those mini garbage cans. Jess's face was puffed up, and she was continuosly pulling Juli's hair back. Josh and Jeremy just sat there sulllenly.

I walked over to the bench. Jeremy sprang up and pulled me into his arms.

I broke down crying again. Like I said, I'm not good in stressful situations.

He rubbed my back and kissed my hair. I can't believe only a few hours ago I hated this kid... Life is weird.

"Maggy." The secretary called out. When no one answered, she looked at our group. "Ms. Maggy, we're ready for you." I turned to her and took a deep breath. "It's pronounced 'Mah-J'." I corrected.

"Oh... well, Ms. Magge, we're ready for you."

Jeremy returned to help Josh carry Juli. They were about to go through the ER doors, but the secretary stopped them. "Only two people at a time, please."

The boys look at each other for a moment, and silently agreed that Josh would take her in.

I sat down on the bench next to Juli... well, I was about to. I can't watch people throw up. I looked at Jeremy, who was about to sit down. "I'm gonna go out for air." I said.

"I'll go with you." He laced is fingers in between mine and walked me outside. We stood there in silence for a little while.

"You really care about her, huh?"

I smiled. "I think I'm closer to her than my own siblings."

"I'm like with Neil. I've known him since... forever, basically."

A gust of wind blew... I was still in a tank top and shorts.

"Cold?"

"Kinda..."

Jeremy pulled me into a big hug. I couldn't help but blush. God, today was crazy.

_She lick it up, Dracula, then spit it back, back at ya _

_She mad as fuck, stuck in the back of a black Acura_

A white 2010 Jaguar XKR pulled up. "Who's this asshole?" Jeremy muttered. I laughed to myself and pulled away.

"Hey, Tyler! You know normal people sleep, right?"

Tyler didn't even respond. He slammed on the breaks and just put the car in park. I'm pretty sure there wasn't even a spot where he was.

He slammed the car door and hastily walked towards the door.

"Oh... fuck..." I whispered.

"What?" Jeremy whispered back. "You know him?"

"Juli's boyfriend... He's mad..."

"So?"

I didn't answer. I pulled myself way from Jeremy and caught up to Tyler. I put my arm on his elbow.

"Tyler... you, uh... okay?" I asked, trying to stop him from walking into the room.

He shook me off.

"Tyler! What are you doing?"

I trailed into the waiting room behind him. It was empty except for some fat guy with ice on his foot.

"Tyler?" I said quietly.

"Where. The fuck. Is she." He growled.

"Juli's in the emergency room with Josh..." I said weakly.

He spun around at me. "WHO THE FUCK IS JOSH?" He hollered.

Jeremy was inside now, too.

"Uhm, Josh is my friend. He helped her into the emergency room so I could stay with Anna."

"Oh, yeah? Well what's this nigga like?"

Oh god oh god oh god.

"Josh is-"

"Josh is gay." I cut Jeremy off. That was the only way to make sure Tyler didn't start taking heads.

Tyler definitley knew I was lying. But he's known me long enough to know that 'he's gay' means he's harmless.

Jess walked out of the bathroom.

My eyes widened when I saw her. I really wish I could like, telepathically tell her to lock herself in there.

Tyler turned to Jess.

"YOU!" He yelled.

Jess jumped. "Me...?"

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN MY GIRL WAS FUCKING KILLING HERSELF?"

Jess started crying again. Tyler took her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR DUMB LITTLE BLONDE ASS HEAD?" He was screaming now.

Jeremy was about to intervene, but it was too late.

Tyler raised his arm.

-SMACK-

His dark hand left a red print on Jessica's face. His deep, angry voice was ringing in the air... everyone was judging us. I knew it.

I wish I could send telepathic messages to Jeremy, too.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeremy pulled on Tyler's arm and faced him. He was about an inch shorter.

I grabbed onto both of them. "Guys, stop. Now."

They glared at each other evily. "Guys..."

"Fine." Jeremy muttered, and turned away.

I looked at him and cocked my head towards Jess, who was back to crying. He walked over to her grudingly.

"C'mon, Tyler.." I said, leading him to the other side of the room.

He stood stiff straight, arms folded. "Tyler, it's not nice to hit people." I said, wagging a finger at him.

He cracked a smile. "Anna, I'm gonn' kill you." He said, and ruffled my hair.

He's been dating Juli for about 3 years, and being so close to Juli, he's kind of become a brother to me.

His eyes narrowed, and he went back to business. "So who's that nigga that was all up on you when I rolled up?"

I turned a deep red. "Well... that's Jeremy."

"...That doesn't answer my question."

"Uh... I met him today."

"And Josh?"

"He's in a band with Jeremy... you know that band I'm obsessed with?"

"Days to Remember or some shit?"

I rolled my eyes. "A Day To Remember. Anyway, I got really drunk... and their guitarist Neil helped me, and introduced us to the rest of the band."

"So who's Josh, and who's Jeremy?"

"Jeremy is the singer. Josh is the bassist."

"He got a girl?"

I shrugged. "No, but he's not after Juli. Trust me on this one, okay?"

He mulled it over for a minute.

"That Jeremy kid is a dick."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, he is."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... be careful."

I was swooning. "Of course."

He relaxed himself and leaned against the wall. The door to the ER swung open.

"Good news! She's gonna be fine!" Josh said cheerily.

My eyes darted nervously from Tyler, to Jeremy and Jess.

"...What'd I miss?"

"Everything." The fat guy whispered.

I forgot he existed for a minute.

"Where's Juli?" Tyler asked, staring Josh down.

"They pumped her stomach. Jess gave her a belly full of tequila and lime. She's sleeping now though, they wanna keep her over night."

Tyler turned his head towards Jess.

"Uhm... guys, we should go. I think Ty will take care of Juli."

"What happen-"

"Get in the car."

Josh was surprised at how fast I cut him off, but obeyed. Jeremy and Jess followed. Jess kept her head down, but Jeremy glared at Tyler.

I waved at Tyler sheepishly, then hurried my ass to the Impala.

"What the fuck just happened?" Josh asked as I put on my seatbelt.

"That was Juli's boyfriend." I said shortly.

"Oh..." Josh understood.


	6. Everything

I dropped Jess off at her boyfriend's house, and on the way back to Nassau Collesium, reality hit me.

I made out with the singer to my favorite band, and these last fifteen minutes will be the last I ever actually see them face to face.

"Anna?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah?" I said, not taking my eyes off the road.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

That awkward moment when.

"It is tomorrow."

"If you weren't driving I'd hit you. What are you doing after you sleep?"

"Absoutely nothing," I smiled.

I pulled up to their bus, and faced Jeremy. "So, wanna do something later today?" I asked, winking.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, how does noon sound to you?"

My insides turned to Jell-O. "Sounds wonderful. What's your number?"

We exchanged numbers, and gave a quick kiss goodbye.

"Wait what did I just see-"

"Don't worry about it, bro." Jeremy cut him off.

"Have you noticed Josh hasn't been able to speak without us cutting him off lately?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I hav-"

"Shut up, Josh."

We all laughed and said our goodbyes.

I drove to my apartment complex. It was a bunch of townhouses planted in a field, about four apartments per house, about six houses in the field. I pulled in past the "Eagle Rock Apartments" sign. My apartment was a basic, two bedroom. Kitchen and the living room separated by a kitchen island, and one decent sized bathroom in between the two bedroom doors. Jess and I shared one, but I dropped Jess off at her boyfriend's house earlier, so I had the place to myself. I turned on the TV, went to Netflix and turned of The Labyrinth, my favorite movie. I flopped down on the couch, and our kitten, Mason, jumped up onto my stomach. I snuggled with him until I fell asleep.

**~Next Day~**

_We gave all of ourselves, to entertain you _

_We're only hurting ourselves_

My eyes opened, blinded by the sun and covered with cat hair.

I fumbled around, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I was still in yesterday's clothes... gross.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily into the phone.

"You just woke up?"

"Morning to you too."

"Check the clock, dumb ass."

I glanced at the cable clock. 11:47 a.m.

We were supposed to hang out at noon.

"Oh my god ok give me like a half hour ok I'll be ready soon!"

I hung up before he could answer me.

I sprung up and started stripping on my way to the bathroom, throwing my bra in one dirtection and my shorts in another. I tore open the shower curtain and turned the water on... which was fucking freezing.

I rushed through my daily routine, pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and an orange tank top.

I found my phone under Mason, using it as a pillow for some odd reason. I dialed Jeremy's number.

"Jeremy?"

"It's been more than a half hour." He said in a playful, sing-song manner.

I sneered. "Am I still picking you up?"

"See at the bus in 20."

Click.

People suck with phone calls these days.

Get in the car, buttmunch. :p

A few seconds later, Jeremy was tapping on the passenger side window. I unlocked the car doors and he hopped in. "I can't come in the car if it's locked." He said, leaning in and giving me a peck.

"Safety precaution, shut up."

Jeremy eyed me up and down.

"Quit checking me out!" I exclaimed, giving him a playful slap.

"You do know we match, right?" He said, pointing at my pants, then his. Both were skinny jeans with little rips in them, and we both had on orange shirts.

I gaped at him for a minute.

"Get out of my car. Go change." I stated, pointing towards his bus.

"Seriously?"

I snapped my fingers in a Z. "Go change or we gonn' take this outside, homie."

"Just drive." He laughed.

"I would if I knew where you wanted me to go!"

"Uhm... I'm not from around here. Show me the cool stuff on Long Island!"

I burst out laughing. "Cool stuff? I've lived here my whole life. There's nothing cool here."

Jeremy shrugged. "There's gotta be something." He mumbled.

I sat back and bit my lip. "Uh... we have a planeterium... and Adventureland... and we have beaches..."

"Wait. Wait. Hold the fuck up. Adventureland?"

I blinked. "Yeah, Adventureland. I've never really been there though, to be honest."

He stared at me, wide-eyed. "Start the car, we're going. Motherfucking adventures will be made."

"Uh... Jeremy... I'm really scared of rides..." I said, staring up at the gravitron. I felt dizzy just looking at it.

"Don't worry! Just let the adrenaline take over, dude!" He chirped, grabbing my hand and getting in line.

I gulped. "Jer... I'm really scared..."

Jeremy looked at me sympathetically. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, Anna. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He murmurred, nuzzling into my hair.

I let myself relax against him. It's just a ride, I told myself.

"HOLY. SHIT. Let's go on again! Let's go on again!" I squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Jer looked down at me and smiled. "You're so cute." He said, and took my face into his hands, pressing his lips against mine.

I pulled away from him and grinned. "If I give you more kisses, can we go on more rides?"

He kissed me again, pulled away and returned my grin.

"Can we get cotton candy first?"

My face lit up. "Fuck yeah, we can get cotton candy!"

We got two, giant sticks of blue cotton candy. While trying to eat it, Jeremy got little bits stuck in his beard.

I stood on my toes and tried to pick them out. "You're ridiculous." I said, trying to get it out of the stubble.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Your face." He muttered.

He took some more cotton candy, and shoved it into my hair.

"The fuck, brah!" I said, trying to pull it out of my hair.

"Cotton candy fight!" Jeremy hollered.

"It's on!" I took a fistful of cotton candy and pushed it into his beard.

We went back and forth, he shoved the cotton candy down my shirt and I put some in his his pocket.

Interuppting our fun, my phone started ringing.

"Hold on... Let me get this real quick." I said, and stepped away, hile clicking the accept button.

"Yeah, Tyler?"

"Yo, my car got towed."

"You shoulda parked in a real spot."

"Do a homie a solid and pick us up?"

I'm so white compared to him.

I eyed Jeremy, and twirled a piece of sticky hair in my fingers.

"Gimme like an hour, okay?"

We spent at least a half hour in the public bathrooms, trying to rid ourselves of the gook.

We stopped by the apartment so I could change into a different bra, due to the fact I couldn't get the damn candy out of my current one.

"Hey there, sugah tits." Jeremy whislted as I got back into the car, bearing a new top.

"Your fault." I muttered, and made my way to the hospital.

When we arrived, Juli and Tyler were sitting on a bench outside. Juli had on sugnlasses and an ice pack on her head.

I pulled up to the spot where Tyler's car resided last night, and hopped out.

"Have fun last night?" I called out to Juli.

"Shut up, noise hurts." She whined.

Jeremy and Tyler made awkward eye contact.

Tyler stood up.

"Listen bro, sorry about last night. I just get a little defensive over my girl." He said.

Our little friend with the hurt foot was being wheel chaired out the door.

"It's cool, bro." Jeremy said, and gave him a bro hug.

"Lemme make it up to ya'll... let's go on a double date. How does Applebees sound?"

Juli looked up and dropped her eyes.

"Date? What the fuck did I miss?"

"Everything." The fat man whispered as he rolled past us.


	7. UPDATE!

Sorry I haven't written in so long... it's been crazy. I'm working on chapter six now though, and it will be hopefully posted by Thursday, or before! Please don't hate me!


End file.
